


I like you

by BriansLilMullet



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, this is probably shit sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 04:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15987938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriansLilMullet/pseuds/BriansLilMullet
Summary: The one where Dowoon hears Wonpil crying and tries to cheer him up.





	I like you

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry if this is shit. I haven’t edited it and it’s also my first ever fic )):

Dowoon wrapped his towel tightly around his waist as he looked at himself in the mirror. Water dripped from his dark hair onto his already wet shoulders. He grabbed another towel and started drying his hair but stopped suddenly when he heard what sounded like whimpering. He stood still a little frightened as he was supposed to be the only one home, everyone else was out enjoying their very few days off before they had to get back into the routine of promos for their upcoming album. 

He slowly opened the bathroom door switching off the fan and lights. His feet left wet patches on the carpet as he walked closer to the sound soon realising it was coming from the room Sungjin and Wonpil shared. The door creaked open as he opened it causing the crying persons head to shoot up. He stared into Dowoon’s eyes for a second before quickly trying to cover his red, puffy face. 

“What’s wrong?” Dowoon asked in the softest voice he could muster. “Nothing” Wonpil murmured back. Dowoon’s heart broke a little at that. He thought that Wonpil could trust him enough to tell him what was bothering him. He sat beside the crying Wonpil and rubbed his back causing him to sob harder. 

“You can trust me” Dowoon whispered into his ear. “I know” Wonpil said leaning his head onto Dowoon’s shoulder. “It’s just that I’m really worried about our comeback, our new album sounds so much more different from the previous ones, what if they don’t like it?” Dowoon grinned, relieved. “Don’t worry baby, everyone will love it, we put our hearts and souls into this album.” 

Wonpil’s head shot up, puffy eyes on show. “D-did you just call me baby?” His face grew redder than it already was from all the crying. Dowoon’s heart stopped. Shit he had, he was an idiot. “Uh.. sorry, I guess it just slipped out.” He laughed trying to cover it up. 

Wonpil smiled. “Okay baby.” He winked, his crying now long gone. Dowoon’s face turned a bright pink as Wonpil quickly pecked his cheek. “Wha-t are you doing-g?” Dowoon stuttered. “I like you!” Wonpil shouted a little too loudly before running out of the room. Dowoon sat in the room shocked but he reacted quickly running after Wonpil. 

“Where the fuck did you go?!” He shouted. When he didn’t get a reply he sat down on the couch wondering what he could say to get Wonpil out of hiding. Then he came up with the perfect idea. “I like you too you know!” He shouted with the hope that Wonpil would hear it and come out. “Not the way I like you!” He heard a shout from the bathroom. 

He walked up to the door and knocked on it “Wonpil~ Baby~” He said gently. “Of course I like you like that.” His heart was racing but the door slowly opened revealing Wonpil’s sad expression. “No you don’t” He pouted. “Prove it” Dowoon grinned cheekily. Wonpil just made a huffing sound and walked out. “You prove it”. He replied childishly. 

Dowoon wasn’t going to take any chances. If Wonpil really did like him he wasn’t going to miss his chance to show him how he really felt. Dowoon presses his lips to Wonpil’s soft ones wrapping his arms around his skinny waist. Pulling back with a sheepish smile “Is that enough proof?” Wonpil nodded snuggling into the hug more hiding his face in Dowoon’s chest. 

That night they ended up in Dowoon’s bunk cuddling and sharing small butterfly kisses. That was until they heard the other guys unlock the front door talking as loud as ever. They both froze realising that they were talking louder than normal, this either meant they were absolutely smashed drunk or were filming a little video for the fans or for Jae’s YouTube channel.

Suddenly Jae barges into the room, turns on the light, blinding them with his phone camera right in their faces. “What is this!” He shouted grinning.


End file.
